A Night Off
by KBlu
Summary: Bruce likes Tony. It's making the Hulk act strangely. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: my first story ever, please be kind. I love the Science Bros and wish I owned them, but alas, all credit should go to Joss and Marvel. A multi-chapter fic.

Bruce let his mind wander to thoughts of the Being trapped inside his soul as he fiddled with the equations on the screen in front of him. This Hulk, this enormous green rage monster; why was he not a beast of sadness or fear—the manifestation of all that had haunted his childhood, his merciless teenage years, the self-imposed loneliness of his adulthood. Only anger. Only blind rage that caused him to push away the ones that he loved. How could he force the Hulk to love someone? Someone in particular named…Tony?

He was a conundrum, Stark. Constantly toying with Bruce, prodding him, making him keep the rage monster close to the surface. Although the Hulk seethed underneath, he didn't really feel that angry to Bruce—more like a curious child looking at the being who would dare to provoke him.

_TO-NY..._ Thought the Hulk, or was it Bruce's imagination? _TONY! _growled the Hulk out loud.

Bruce gasped. _Huh? _

A muffled Tony responded, engrossed in something but not engrossed enough to quip "See, I knew he liked me, it was only a matter of time. He was swept up by my genius and charming good looks."

"Tony…" Bruce sighed.

"No see, really. He trusts me. I think if you let him out once in a while he might let you have your way a little more often." he smirked.

"My way? And what would that be, besides working all the time on all the new Starktech for you and the rest of the group?"

"Well if I were you Dr. Banner, my way might involve a little more pleasuring of the body and soul...well, it would be my way if I were me too. And, you could use a little vacation once in a while. I'm not keeping you here am I?" he teased.

Bruce shrugged his shoulders and wrung his hands together out of anxiety. He couldn't think of a witty retort, or anything for that matter.

"Nothing? Surely Bruce, you've spent some quality time with the ol', ah, test tube lately, right? What else have you been up to since staying here? Can't be all work no play all the time?"

_"Uh..." Working working. Do not think about the brown eyes staring at you. Do not look up, do not look…_

"You know what you need Bruce is a night off. Come to the club with me tonight."

"I don't..." _Help!_

"—think so? That's just the workaholic talking. Ok, let's do something more casual. Meet me in the common area at 8. I'll order in and we'll watch a movie or something."

And without a word of consent from Bruce, Tony was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce looked at his watch. 5 pm. Just enough time to finish the schematics on Cap's new gamma proof armor, take a shower and fret.

Bruce sighed. What now? Surely he couldn't let himself have personal time with Tony beyond the lab. The crush would slip out. He would surely say something and Tony would be mortified. Or he would say he wasn't his type. Either way would be totally awkward.

The time passed quickly, and Bruce felt good about the science, bad about the date...not a date. Friends hanging out. Just that.

A shower, he thought...that will help me get my mind off things.

When he got in the shower, he began soaping up his chest. The warm water smoothed the hair down as he rinsed, and he began to soap his lower half. His hands wandered down to stroke himself back and forth under the stream of water. He moaned a little at the touch, thinking of Tony's hands around him as his cock stirred to attention. He kept the same slow pace as he fondled his balls gently.

Feeling a little ashamed at his likely unrequited feelings, he tried to stop thinking about Tony. But all visions and thoughts came back to him, and as he came, cum spurting onto his hand and stomach, he heard the Hulk growl "TONY."

What was going on? Surely the Hulk wasn't having feelings for Tony like he was. Was his subconscious trying to tell him things? Surely not. He finished quickly, rinsing himself off and got out of the shower. 7:15. What now? Get dressed in new clothes, the same clothes? He didn't want Tony thinking he was trying too hard. _You're reading into it too much Banner._

He got back into the same pants but a fresh shirt, threw on his watch and grabbed the latest issue of _radiology journal _from the nightstand. No use wasting time waiting for Tony. Casually late for everything, Stark liked to keep people guessing. Bruce knew better though—he would be exactly 13 minutes late. Not quite 15, no less than 10. Never annoying, but never timely.

Much to his surprise, Tony was sitting by the bar when he walked in. Early. It wasn't even 8.

"I see you brought some light reading with you, Doctor." Stark teased.

"This?" Bruce looked down at the journal in his hand. "Oh, ah, yeah." and he tossed it onto the coffee table where it promptly slipped off the side. He never did have good aim. Bending over, he picked it up to place it on the table again.

Tony whistled as he bent over, "nice assets you've got there Banner. Too bad you're hiding them in those ill fitting pants. I need to take you to see Josef my tailor. He'll make you a great pair."

"I'll just wreck them when The Other Guy comes out."

"and until then, I can admire what God gave you. We'll go tomorrow."

Bruce stood in shock at the man's sheer ... Who even knows ... Ability to embarrass, decision-make and yet placate all at once. At some point in his thoughts, he had managed to nod.

"Until then, should we get pizza, Chinese, Indian? I know you're already sick of shwarma."

"Chinese I think. Indian food just makes me miss real Indian food and after The Other Guy took out that pizza parlor in Harlem, I haven't been so keen on pizza."

"Chinese it is." Tony called from his Starkphone. "Hi, delivery? One Avengers special? Yes... Great!"

"Why did you order enough food for the whole team, Tony? It's just the two of us." _Wait, are they coming too?!_

"it's ok, we'll have leftovers for whomever wants them, and when we forget to eat, we'll have food close by. And you never know when Thor will drop by."

_Whew! _Bruce nodded at the sound reasoning,although he marveled at how Tony could just toss off hundreds of dollars at a time without thinking.

Dummy rolled in with the takeout bag 20 minutes later and they unpacked their feast onto the bar.

"I never understand how you can eat that tofu stuff, Bruce. It looks like gelatinous cubes with red sauce."

"I like my szechuan tofu just fine, Tony...a little less meat might do your heart some good."

"No way, no how. I am like a tiger. All animal. Like your inner beast, just less angry."

"No one is like the other guy, Tony…" Bruce sighed sadly.

"Bruce, it's nothing to feel bad about...really." Tony slung his arm around Bruce and gave him a gentle squeeze before resuming his meat eating.

They ate in silence for a while. Odd for Tony to be so quiet for once. Only the scrape of cheap chopsticks against paper boxes and chewing. Bruce felt comfortable for once, and the Hulk was far away from his thoughts.

When dinner had ended, they moved to the tv area to pick a movie. Bruce picked up the remote and flipped the tv on. Suddenly the room was filled with the sights and sounds of two men 69-ing each other.

"Oh!" gasped Bruce as he fumbled to change the channel.

Tony grabbed the remote "guess Legolas was using the tv last time" but he didn't turn off the tv.

Bruce stood transfixed as the sounds of sucking and moaning from both parties grew louder and Tony grinned at him. "Like what you see Brucey?"

Bruce, no longer able to hide the tent in his pants, quickly headed back to the bar to clean up the food, hoping Tony wouldn't notice his obvious arousal. Tony left the tv on and joined him in the cleaning.

"Bruce, are you okay? I can turn it off. I guess this one is relatively predictable. They suck each other off, one fucks the other and they both get off. Like an elementary mathematical equation, really."

By now, Bruce is super red, looking down and cleaning rather furiously.

"Bruce, you do like this stuff. Do you like _doing_ this kind of thing?"

_Be a man Bruce, you're not a kid—ask for what you want. _"I uh, have in the past, but I haven't done anything with another person since the accident, so it's um, been a while."

"Nothing to be ashamed about. We all get out of practice. I mean look at those guys, they could use some improvement in their technique."

"H-how so, Tony?" _Augh, why did I ask that question?_

"Well, first, that moaning. God, only in porn does that happen. It's not that exciting. I have never moaned nor heard anybody sound like that. Second, he should be pulling on his balls while he sucks his cock so he lasts longer."

By this time, Bruce's mouth was dry, from both the sounds of the tv which left nothing to the imagination and Tony's critique of their act. He coughed and looked pale.

"oh."

"Maybe you'd like to try this sometime, Dr. Banner, for science. I mean, the act of orgasm delay is particularly fascinating stuff."

Bruce knew it was now or never. Make a move or forever live in regret. It seemed like an open invitation. How much more obvious could it get?

Sorry to leave you there! I'm working on the next chapter which promises some serious action.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: a long one, but smut as promised…PWP or maybe with a little plot…Enjoy. Reviews welcome!

Bruce defiantly stepped towards Tony, grabbed him by the sides of his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. _It's now or never, Banner. _To Bruce's surprise, Tony moved towards him and softened into the kiss, embracing his shoulders. In his excitement, Bruce couldn't help thrusting his hips into Tony's hoping he would feel his erection. He was happily greeted by Tony's hardening member. Tony's hands moved down towards Bruce's ass and grabbed his cheeks, pulling him in. They rutted against each other breathing hard. The sounds of porn in the background urged them on.

"Couch" Bruce moaned and they fumbled their way over from the bar, kissing, tongues fighting for dominance. As they moved, Bruce could feel the Hulk pushing to get out. _No! You'll ruin everything! _But Tony was backing him towards the couch and this train wasn't going to stop.

Bruce pulled away with all of his strength and Tony looked at him breathless. "I…I.." Bruce stammered—and then he rushed toward Tony, green in his eyes, picked him up and tossed him on the couch, grabbed Tony's face and began kissing and licking his lips.

"MINE." Demanded the Hulk's voice and Tony didn't seem to object. Bruce was freaking out because he was losing control. _Wait, Hulk—this is my night. I need to… BANNER FUCK TONY. LIKE METAL MAN! Woah… _And with that, the Hulk receded back into the depths of Bruce's core.

"I guess the Hulk's not the cockblocker you thought he was…shall we continue Dr. Banner, or does the Hulk feel a need to stick around?" _Did I just say those things out loud?_

Bruce, who had his eyes closed and fists clenched, trying to will the Hulk back in—opened his eyes—brown again. He didn't need a mirror to know Hulk had left him alone with Tony. "We're good, I think. I'm.."

Tony didn't let him finish before pushing him back towards the end of the couch and climbing on top of him.

"Goodmff." Bruce squeaked as Tony shoved his mouth on to his dominating the now weaker man below him. Their bodies slid against each other as Tony rutted against Bruce, both men sporting sizeable hard-ons.

Bruce grabbed at Tony's hips, thumbs moving towards the button of his dark jeans as Tony kissed and sucked at the hollow of Bruce's neck and collarbones, leaving marks. Bruce opened his eyes hazily and looked past Tony at the ceiling. _I can't believe this is happening… _"Tony…" he moaned "oh god…" He felt drunk on his arousal. He'd never been touched like this, and he was still clothed.

Tony reached down to unbutton his jeans. He must have heard Bruce's thoughts. He pulled his jeans down and kicked them off, while continuing to suck on Bruce's neck. He began to unbutton Bruce's shirt, looking at him with his soft brown eyes, silently asking permission to go further.

"Yes!" cried the man on the long forgotten television as he came all over his partner's face. Bruce just laughed out loud at the irony of his answer's source, and Tony laughed too. It was the release they both needed. Tony shut off the tv and looked back at Bruce in earnest.

"Please," whimpered Bruce and they kissed passionately as Tony resumed his unbuttoning. He pushed the two sides of his shirt apart and leaned down to suck on Bruce's right nipple as he rolled the left one between his fingers. His other hand was palming Bruce's hard shaft through his pants.

"Ahhh" Bruce sighed happily and he felt Tony smile around his nipple before switching sides. He put his hands on Tony's head and ran his fingers through his surprisingly soft hair, scratching his head. Tony purred as he sat up sliding his layered shirts over his head and pulling Bruce up with him, pushing the open shirt off his shoulders.

Bruce took the opportunity to kiss behind Tony's ears, and continue scratching his head with his fingers while Tony unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down and off. The two men kneeled on the couch, grinding their cocks together separated only by boxers. Tony had his hands shoved inside Bruce's boxer briefs kneading his ass. Bruce thought he might come right then, the feelings for Tony welling up inside as precum leaked out of him.

Tony looked at him with his familiar smirk. "Two things, Bruce. One, I really like your ass, and two, I want to be in your ass."

Bruce knew there was nothing he could really say so he leaned forward and kissed the smirk off Tony's face. Tony pulled down Bruce's boxers and Bruce's cock sprang up to attention. Tony grabbed it, pulling down his own briefs and rubbed their shafts together in his hand. _Too much, god this is too… _As Bruce started breathing harder to get control over his impending orgasm, Tony gave his balls a gentle tug and the urgency to come went away.

"Not yet, Bruce. You can make it a few more rounds." Tony encouraged.

"Ah, ah, I…I…need you inside me," Bruce panted.

"I think that can be arranged" Tony chided as he pulled a tube of lube out of the couch.

"Y-you…keep lube in the couch?"

"This isn't my first rodeo, y'know. I was always meant to be a boyscout though—always prepared." Tony grinned as he slicked up his fingers.

Bruce got hard again as he heard the sound of the lube moving between Tony's fingers. Tony smiled at him and pushed him over so he was facing the back of the couch. He rubbed his hands together and as he inserted a finger into Bruce, he reached around front and gripped his cock in the other hand. Being pumped from front and back, giving the illusion of fucking and being fucked at the same time, Bruce was in heaven. "Ohhhhh, I want another… "

Tony added a second finger then a third as Bruce opened up for him. "So beautiful, Bruce. You're so, unh." Tony kept pumping him from the inside and the outside.

When Bruce thought nothing could be better than this, Tony pulled his fingers out. _Oh… _And replaced them with his cock. _Ah! _It stretched Bruce to his limits, and nearly knocked the wind of out him. Tony groaned as he pushed into Bruce, brushing his sweet spot.

Bruce felt like he was on fire if one could be on fire in a good way. He pushed into Tony and the two men were joined as one. He felt Tony grab his hips and guide him up and down his shaft. Everything was hazy and he moaned and panted "Tony, Tony, oh god…Tony." He was getting close again.

As he squeezed around the genius, Tony reached around him and squeezed the tip of his cock until the urgency ceased again.

"You…are…going to…kill…me…Tony," Bruce panted.

"I can go all night, Banner. Get used to this if you're gonna be with me." _Be with you? _And he flipped him over, shoved his knees up to his chest and thrust into Bruce hard, hitting his prostate with every move.

The sounds Bruce made were akin to the porn that started this whole thing. He was rock hard, despite Tony's interruptions to his…well. He looked at Tony, who had his eyes closed, forehead glistening with sweat as he pumped into him. The arc reactor glowed brightly in his chest. He was panting now, urged on by Bruce's moans.

Bruce could feel all of his nerves firing at once. The hazy joy of fucking the man he had loved since they met on the Helicarrier, hearing the grunts Tony made as he pumped into him; he felt like he was having an out-of-body experience.

Floating above himself in his mind's eye, he saw himself being opened up by Tony, holding his legs open by his chest. The glow of the arc reactor lit them up with a bluish tint, and made the sweat on their chests glisten. They fucked at a violent pace, Bruce's mouth open in ecstacy, Tony gritting his teeth as he ground his hips into Bruce.

Bruce was sucked back into himself when he felt Tony shudder and groan as he shot his load into him. It felt hot as it coated his insides. Tony fucked Bruce slowly with his remaining strength and slid out, trailing slickness with him.

"Haven't…forgotten about you…Brucie." Tony panted. "Mmm…you…unf. So good…so good…" and he sucked Bruce's member into his warm mouth.

Tony's mouth was made of magic. He was as skilled with words as he was without them. He ran his tongue around Bruce's shaft, licking a wide stripe along the bottom and then enveloping him again with this lips. Bruce put his hands on Tony's head, not so much as to guide him, but to feel his powerful muscles at work as they made Tony's cheeks hollow. His hands were followed by Tony's, who pushed at his hands to guide him. _You're letting me fuck your mouth? _

He tentatively took the invitation. He was so turned on and Tony was finally going to let him come, but when? _Would the Hulk come back and be angry at the blueballer? Too much thinking, Banner. Enjoy the now. _Bruce grabbed Tony's head and upped the pace—Tony was being too leisurely. He pushed Tony onto him, feeling his cock hit the back of his throat again and again. _Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh yes… _

Tony moaned around him causing vibrations. This was what finally pushed Bruce off the edge. He thrust into Tony's mouth as he shot his hot load into him. Cum oozed out the sides of Tony's mouth as Bruce pulled him up to kiss it off his face.

Bruce was silent as he hugged Tony to his chest. His questions could be answered tomorrow. Cleanup could wait until tomorrow. Tony pulled the blanket from the couch over them. As Bruce drifted off to sleep in Tony's embrace, he could hear Hulk. _METAL MAN GOOD…_

Whew! Hope you enjoyed it! Love you, Science Bros.


End file.
